Happy New Year!
by bethechange1011
Summary: It's officially a new year for us, and our favorite magicians over in Brooklyn. So, of course, they have a huge celebration filled with magic penguins, water fights in the middle of winter, and overall randomness. Need I say more? A happy, light, and fluffy one-shot for New Years (even if it is a couple days late). I don't see why it shouldn't be K, but to be safe, it's K Plus.


**AN: Hello wonderful people! So, I'm sorry that this fic is kind of late, I didn't have access to a laptop on actual New Year's, but I hope you will enjoy this fic just the same. This is a pretty similar idea to my PJO/HoO Christmas fic I posted a while back, only for KC and New Year's. I don't think anyone should have too big a problem with the pairings, I like to stick to canon ships, so it'll just be the two classic ships from the books, but there will be VERY subtle Jullian/Cleo and Jullian/Jaz. Anyways, RRE! (Read, review, and enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I'm a female pre-teen named Caitlin, not a male adult named Rick, so no one should sue me.**

3rd Person:

It was 11:30 at night on December 31st in New York, so naturally, that meant that all Isfet had broken loose in Brooklyn House. They probably would've been inside or on the roof, but Freak, who usually didn't mind fireworks as much as he used to, was in a pretty bad mood and almost bit Carter when he had gone up to feed the giant griffin. And, with the ankle biters refusing to go to bed before midnight and constantly shrieking, the party had been moved out to the terrace and lawn.

There were a few streamers and sparklers here and there, along with snacks along the dining table for anyone who wanted it, but otherwise, the place was the normal 70-degrees-in-the-middle-of-winter-because-of-magic, though Felix has created a mini winter wonderland for his penguins.

Sadie sat with her feet dangling in the pool, watching the various magicians and trainees. Felix was yelling at the ankle biters who were running around chasing his penguins, Jullian was trying (and failing) to flirt with Cleo and Jaz who were hanging out on the lawn, and Amos (who was visiting for the holidays) was talking with the adult chaperones from the first nome, while Khufu barked at him. She felt a tug of pride, gazing at them. They were like- no they weren't like, they were- her family now. All of these trainees (and her uncle and future sister-in-law) that had come to the 21st nome as complete novices and were now such strong, happy people.

Walt/Anubis sat down next to her. "Hello, Sadie."

"Well it's about time! I was looking for you the whole bloody night!"

"Sorry, I was down in your father's court. He told me to tell you he loves you and hopes you have a great new year. Isis, Horus, Bast, Bes, and Tawaret say the same."

She felt herself starting to tear up. She hadn't seen her father or the other gods in months and although most of them she had barely knew, she still missed them greatly.

"Sadie- are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her head which was decorated with neon and metallic streaks for the new year.

She fought back the tears and a smirk appeared on her face as she summoned two water guns she had been saving in the Duat. "Fine. Now let's get a sneak attack on my idiot of a brother."

* * *

><p>Carter was lying down on one of the poolside chairs, reading a book he had already read thousands of times, it wasn't even one of those books that you could reread a billion times and not get sick of it. To be frank, he actually was pretty sick of it. Why was he reading it, then? The answer was curled up right next to him in the form of a teenage fire elementalist.<p>

Zia had practically grown up in the first nome, where ninety-nine percent of the books in the library were on Egyptian history or deities or spells. Now that she was at Brooklyn House, a large amount of their dates involved snuggling up somewhere, sharing a book, and occasional kisses. In other words, they both loved it.

"You ready to turn the page?" She asked.

Carter started to answer, but felt his mouth go dry. She was just wearing simple linen robes, but with the light from the sparklers, full moon, and lanterns reflected in those beautiful amber eyes and a smile that made his heart do a gymnastics routine, she looked amazing.

"Carter, you okay?" He snapped out of his trance and realized that he had been silent for a couple minutes now.

"Yeah. You just look beautiful." She blushed and started to lean in. Their lips were centimeters apart when suddenly they found themselves and the book dripping wet.

"SADIE!" Carter yelled, and both her and Walt cracked up.

"Sorry… man… she… talked… me… into... it… and it… is…. pretty… funny." Walt apologized between laughing.

"Oh, we are so going to get you for that. A'max!" Zia shouted and Sadie's watergun caught fire, causing her to yelp and drop it in surprise.

"Maw!" Carter grabbed the gun and the flames were put out.

The four engaged in a full-out water war, and soon, not a single one of them was fully dry. At one point, Sadie and Walt lost their balance and fell into the pool, causing Philip of Macedonia to give them odd looks. Carter and Zia burst out laughing, but finally, offered them a hand so they could pull themselves out of the deep water. With identical smirks, they grabbed their arms and with shout from both of them, they splashed into the water.

Finally, they both emerged, and after spitting out some pool water, Carter splashed his sister. "We were helping you up! What was that for?"

"You guys were attacking us with water guns and the maw spell!" Walt argued.

"Only because you guys started it and destroyed our book, even though it was pretty boring."

"You thought so too?" Carter asked.

"Well, first of all, who reads a book at a bloody New Year's party? And as gross as it is, it looked like you two were doing much more than just staring at words on a page."

"SADIE!" The two turned almost as red as Set.

Sadie snickered and checked the countdown clock a magician who followed the path of Khonsu had set up. "C'mon, let's get out. It's 11:58."

The others obliged and dried themselves off with towels and magic. They headed off to get the other magicians and grab their magic bags. With ten seconds until midnight, every trainee and adult was sitting on blankets or standing.

Checking the clock, Sadie and Carter exchanged a look and through mutual agreement began chanting. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" More magicians joined in on the countdown. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE!" Everyone raised their wands. "TWO! ONE!"

The countdown clock rung like a grandfather clock right as a shower of fireworks flew out of everyone's wands. Colors and shapes of all kinds illuminated the sky as the people cheered down below. Finally, the sparks died, and the crowd dispersed to head to bed. Soon, just Carter and Sadie were left.

"I have a feeling that this'll be a great year." Sadie smiled at her brother.

"Me too."

**AN: So, what did you think? And whoa- is that natural? The document I'm writing this on has totally different page breaks than usual, I have no idea why. *clears throat* Moving on, happy late 2015 you guys! Well, technically, 2015 won't be over for quite a while, so it can't technically be late, but you know what I mean. May this be the best year ever for all of you!**

**~Catie/bethechange1011**


End file.
